


Cancel

by sungchansgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchansgirl/pseuds/sungchansgirl
Summary: Taeyong felt lonely without doyoung
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cancel

Taeyong was doing his Livestream and entertaining his fans as usual until he got a notification on his phone. An obvious smile came on his face. It was doyoung he sent a picture of himself with the message "I'm watching your live you're adorable, I'm heading to the dorms now". He bit his lip in excitement he didn't get to spend time with doyoung because he's so busy. He decided to end the live and went to prepare something for his friend. He made food and fixed his room. He soon heard someone coming inside the dorm and a knocking on his door "taeyongie open up". I got up and open the door to see the bunny-looking boy looking stressed with his hair shriveled up and clothes looking messy. Taeyong dragged him inside and closed his door.

Taeyong immediately gave his best friend a big hug." Missed me did we now" doyoung said smiling putting his arms around the older waist. Taeyong soon let go and dragged him to his bed and sit him down. "I made your favorite comfort food," he said excitedly. Doyoung had a frown on his face "taeyong I can't stay long I have plans with Jung-woo" Taeyong stopped what he was doing but he didn't face to younger he had always been insecure about himself because of Jung-woo he always has doyoung attention until he started to suspect they are dating. Taeyong was jealous "doyoung..." his voice practically cracked. Doyoung noticed and stood up with a worried face "taeyong what's wro-" that's when he broke down.

Doyoung was frightened by the older sudden tears. He went up to the older and grabbed his hand turn him around to face him. Taeyong suddenly pushed doyoung and he stumbled and luckily sat on the bed. "Taeyong what are you doing argh-" a groaned came out the younger when taeyong pushed to lay down and was now sitting on top of him." you always leave me nowadays...doyoung please.... stay with me I never have time with you...your always with him its not fair why?!" His voiced cracked as he said those words. "Why can't it be me you love? What's so special about him..is he prettier? cuter? does he have a better body than me?!" doyoung couldn't handle taeyong saying such things about himself anymore.

He flipped their positions he was above taeyong he looked at the younger under him. He was red, eyes puffy and sniffling with his lips trembling he was a pouting mess but doyoung still found him cute. Taeyong was struggling to escape the younger was holding his hand down. "Taeyong stop talking nonsense why would you say such things!!" Taeyong couldn't handle his best friend shouting and he flinches and closed his eyes still crying. Doyoung sighed he didn't mean to scare the younger he used his hand and wipe taeyong tears. "Taeyong no one could replace you I love everything about you I love your beautiful face I love your body I love your personality I love you."

Doyoung placed a peck on his forehead and got off the older and made him sit up he crossed his legs still looking down playing with his fingers. Doyoung didn't like it so lift his chin up and made me look at him." you're perfect you hear me don't compare yourself to no one" Taeyong got closer and hug his best friend. He sat in doyoung lap facing him. He looked at the younger and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Doyoung I'm sorry..". Doyoung shaked his head dragged the older by his waist closer to him giving him kiss on his lips it was long passionate and filled with love. They both felt it rushed through their body they loved it so much.

Taeyong let go getting off doyoung while being a blushing mess then facing the wall and it made doyoung giggle and his pulled him back by his waist and made him lay down on his chest playing with his hair. "Doyoung..don't you have plans with Jung-woo I don't want to ruin anything..." Doyoung smiled and responded "I can cancel"


End file.
